Someday
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: My name is Bones. I am a wild Magikarp. One day, I hope to become strong. ON HIATUS.
1. Believe

**A/N: I always felt sorry for Magikarp. The poor fish is never accepted by anyone, not even the Pokedex, which once even called it "a pathetic excuse for a Pokemon". What, now all Pokemon have to be strong, lest they be ostracized from society? That makes the Pokedex writers seem like they just don't care. Anyway, this story is dedicated to the Pokemon world's most underrated creature.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?**

**Lady Lilane: Unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: (sighs) Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

**Someday**

Chapter 1: Believe

"Get out of our lake, you stupid fish!"

"You can't even fight? You're just a wimp!"

"I can't believe Mew actually thought you would be worth creating!"

I hear those words every day of my life. At least, that's how it's been ever since the other fish, myself included, migrated to this lake. It's times like this that make me wish I was at the old lake and not this one. It may be lonely there, but at least no one will hurt me...

Then again, when you're a Magikarp like I am, life is always lonely. Nature becomes your only true friend, as the other Pokemon consider you weak. Those who are your friends are just as weak as you are. The humans just don't care, and some even play a role in hurting you.

"Hey, shrimp!" a voice calls out to me. This voice belongs to Poliwrath, the worst of the bullies in my opinion. He surpasses me in every way possible, from his strength and speed to the number of types he has and the number of characters he has in his name. Despite his supremacy, I glare at him.

"My name is Bones!" I shout. I had earned this nickname through my fascination with skeletons and fossils. "If you want to fight me, I say let's get this over with!"

Poliwrath just laughs this threat off. "I won't even bother, since you're such a pushover!" With that, he swims away, leaving me alone to collect my thoughts.

He says I'm a pushover. He's saying I'm not strong enough.

I don't know how, but one day, I will become stronger.

All I have to do is believe.

**A/N: Yes, it was a short chapter. Trust me, more chapters will come. BTW, in my logic, Arceus created the Pokemon world and some of the legendary Pokemon, while Mew created the rest of the Pokemon.**


	2. Aura

**A/N: I'm back with the second chapter of "Someday"! Don't worry, this story isn't dead yet!**

**Someday**

Chapter 2: Aura

How long has it been now? A couple of days? At least that's what it seems like. Nothing in my life has improved. I'm still being insulted by Poliwrath and his best friends. They go by the names of Crawdaunt, Kingler, and Feraligatr. I am currently swimming around, looking for a good place to hide. It may be cowardly, but they refused to fight me for the same reason Poliwrath did, and now I need to train.

As I scan my surroundings, I can't help but notice the kelp forest. I see something brown, and it's tangled in the kelp. It might be another Pokemon. Now's my chance to prove that I'm not worthless.

Swimming closer, I find that it is another Pokemon. It's a Feebas, to be precise. I've never seen a Feebas before, but I learned about them from some of the others at the old pond, so now I know what they look like.

"Could you please help me out?" the Feebas asks. I nod in response and slowly began to untangle her. After a couple of minutes, she is finally free.

"Are you all right?" I ask. The Feebas nods her head.

"Thanks to you, I am," she says. "But it doesn't make me any less ugly..."

"I don't think you're ugly," I tell her. "I'm sure you could become very beautiful if you tried."

"You're right..." she quietly says. After a moment, she asks, "What's your name?"

"Call me Bones," I tell her.

"My name is Aura," she replies. "Want me to teach you some attacks?"

"That's what I was going to do!" I say, astonished. "I was looking for somewhere to train, and then I found you!"

"What a surprise!" she says. "Follow me. I have a secret training area."

As I follow her, I can't help but smile.

I think I might like Aura.


	3. Cubes

**A/N: I hope this story isn't too boring for you. Anyway, here's the third chapter of "Someday" just waiting to be read!**

**Someday**

Chapter 3: Cubes

Aura has proven to be a good friend. Today I learned the Tackle attack, thanks to her. I'm still relatively weak in tackling, but since it's still new to me, I can understand why. As I go to sleep, I think of how much she's done for me. She really is my first real friend.

Now, the sun has rose once more. I'm searching for Aura so we can train for the day. Eventually, I find her at the edge of the lake, eating some blue-colored cubes.

"There you are, Aura!" I call to her. "What have you been doing?"

"It's a long story," she answers. "I'll tell you anyway, though."

"Please do," I say. With that, Aura clears her throat and begins her story.

"I was swimming around today, and I saw something unusual. It looked like a fishing lure. That's because it was a fishing lure. I hopped out of the water and chirped at the human who was fishing. He had a Lucario for a partner, and this Lucario knew and spoke the languages of humans and Pokemon. I poked my head out of the water and told them not to hurt me or capture me," she explains.

"So, what did the human do?" I ask her.

"Well, he gave me one of these blue cubes. Anyway, I tried it, and it tasted delicious! I started happily chirping for more, and he gave me more!" she says, before handing one to me. "Here, try one!"

I slowly nibble on it. It tastes kind of dry, but it's not too dry for my taste.

"Do you like them?" she asks.

"It was a little dry for me, but we're all different, so I respect our differences," I explain.

"I understand," she replies, before asking, "So, how about that training?"

"Let's go," I tell her, and we swim off to her training area.

However, deep inside, I can't shake off a strange feeling I have about Aura.

It seems as if something new will happen to her.

This new thing, I imagine, will happen very, very soon.


	4. Defend

**A/N: The last chapter said something about a change. I'm sure you've figured out what it is, so here's chapter number four of "Someday" waiting to be read, as always!**

**Someday**

Chapter 4: Defend

"Let me go!" I scream. Feraligatr has picked me up by my tail fin and is hitting me with his free hand.

"Why should I?" he asks, chuckling. "It's fun to pound on the weak and helpless!"

"You were once weak and helpless," I tell him, since babies who are just born are in need of help, and he was a baby once.

"You liar!" he growls. "From the moment my egg was laid, I was the toughest guy in town!"

"If you were half the tough guy Bones is..." a voice says. Suddenly, the owner of the voice appears.

"Aura?" I whisper. It was her!

"I'm a thousand times the tough guy Mr. Skin-and-Bones is!" Feraligatr roars. "Wait...what was your name again? Ar-uh?"

"It's pronounced Or-uh!" she shouts. I want to help her...if only I could somehow wriggle free...

"Ar-uh has a scar-uh! Ar-uh has a scar-uh! Ar-uh has a scar-uh!" Feraligatr chants while dancing around, still holding on to me very tightly.

"I do not have a scar!" she snarls.

"Hey, Ar-uh! If you come any closer, I'm throwing your little friend far-uh!" Feraligatr proclaims, winding up to throw me.

"LEAVE US ALONE!!!" she screeches, before rushing in to tackle him. I've never seen her this angry before. She must really care about me. Nobody ever has.

As she makes contact with him, a bright light engulfs her completely. Her form begins to change from that of a fish to a more serpentine form. Feraligatr's enormous jaw drops as he slowly backs away, but he holds me even tighter than before.

The light dissipates. I still see Aura, but she is no longer a Feebas. Now, she is a Milotic. Her wish to become beautiful has finally been granted. She gently takes me in her jaws and pulls me out of Feraligatr's grasp. After placing me in a safe area, she quickly swims to Feraligatr and constricts him.

"Let me tell you a little secret," she says to him before leaning closer. "I'm sensitive about others mispronouncing my name."

Her voice...It still sounds like Aura, but now it's more pure...more feminine...

"Oh...that sensitive, huh?" Feraligatr says, chuckling sheepishly.

"Yes, I am, thank you," she states. Suddenly, I see Kingler wander over to Feraligatr.

"Oh, no! Something's constricting you!" Kingler shouts, before raising his huge pincer. "Don't worry, I'll get it!"

"You big lunk!" Feraligatr shouts. "If you hurt her, you're gonna hurt me, too!"

"Oh...oops," Kingler says, retreating. Feraligatr, meanwhile, decides to run back to Poliwrath and Crawdaunt to give them the bad news. Aura lets go of him and swims over to me.

"Aura..." I gasp, my jaw dropping. I never realized how beautiful she truly is until now...

"Don't worry, Bones," she whispers, gently nuzzling me. "I'm always here for you, no matter what."

I shut my eyes and allow a sigh of contentment to escape my mouth.

Aura will always be my friend.

If anything bad happens, she will defend me.

I know it in my heart to be true.

**A/N: It's not over yet, people! Expect more chapters of this story to come. The adventures of Bones and Aura are still just beginning!**


End file.
